obscure_languagefandomcom-20200213-history
Modern Golic Vulcan Topic Dictionary Cats
Below you will find breeds of Terran cats and terminology that you might find associated with them, including breeds that have died out, relatives and ancestors of the domestic cat, and some prehistoric and wild felines (lions, tigers, mountain lions, leopards, genets, etc.). Vulcans consider Terran cat species to be "semi-sentient" according to their way of looking at things. († indicates extinct breeds and species.) Abandon (v.) -- ek'trasha Abandoned (adj.) -- ek'trashal-, ek'trashalik Abrasion -- grashaya Abyssinian -- ahbuhsihnyafa Adapt -- rubilau Adaptation -- rubilaya Adopt -- thanai Adoption -- thanah Aegean -- ihdzhiuhfa, uhdzhiuhfa, eidzhiuhfa African golden cat (Caracal aurata, Felis aurata, Profelis aurata) -- kin-kur-kaht t'Ahfrikuh African leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) -- lepuhrd t'Ahfrikuh African lion (Panthera leo) -- lei'o t'Ahfrikuh African wildcat (Felis silvestris lybica, Near Eastern wildcat) -- kwai-kaht t'Ahfrikuh Aggression -- kresan Aggressive (adj.) -- kres-, kresik Albino (n.) -- fam-kurfa Allergy -- tehn-folaya Allogrooming -- dah-pastailigaya American cheetah (Miracinonyx trumani, Miracinonyx inexpectatus) -- tchituh t'Uhmerikuh † American Curl -- tcha-kaht t'Uhmerikuh American Bobtail -- bab-harrfa t'Uhmerikuh American lion (Panthera leo atrox, North American cave lion) -- |tauk-|lei'o t'Uhmerikuh † American scimitar cat (Homotherium serum) -- wulipau-zud-kaht t'Uhmerikuh † American Shorthair -- pen-isachyafa t'Uhmerikuh American Wirehair -- mokelakh-isachyafa t'Uhmerikuh Amputate -- sanesh-tor Amputation -- sanesh Amur leopard (Panthera pardus orientalis, Far Eastern leopard) -- lepuhrd t'Amur Anatolian leopard (Panthera pardus tulliana, Asia Minor leopard) -- lepuhrd t'Anatoliuh † Andean mountain cat (Leopardus jacobita) -- suk'kunel-kaht t'Ahdiz Angora -- ahngoruh Ankle -- mal-nik Anus -- pekh-razh Arabian leopard (Panthera pardus nimr) -- lepuhrd t'Arabiuh Arabian Mau -- mau t'Arabiuh Arena -- shi'kuhlaya Arrhythmia -- ritsuri nel-dath t'khaf-spol Asian -- eizhuhfa Asian golden cat (Catopuma temminckii, Pardofelis temminckii) -- kin-kur-kaht t'Eizhuh Asian Semi-longhair -- ulef-wu-isachyafa t'Eizhuh Assist (v.) -- gol-tor Assistance -- golan Attack -- nashiv (n.), nashiv-tor (v.) Australian Mist -- ihz-kaht t'Astreilyuh Autogrooming -- shai-pastailigaya Awn hair -- sviti-isach (single strand), sviti-isachya (multiple strands) Axis bone -- da-sfek-hinek Bacterium -- talvot Balance -- vo'ektaya (n.), vo'ektau (v.) Bali tiger (Panthera tigris balica, Harimau Bali, Samong) -- tigrei t'Bali † Balinese -- balifa Ball (n.) -- dukal Balochistan leopard (Panthera pardus sindica) -- lepuhrd t'Balochi'stan Bambino -- bahm'bino Barbary lion (Panthera leo leo, Panthera leo barbaricus, Atlas lion) -- Bar'bar-lei'o † Basket -- ki'haf Bath -- wu'sibav Bathe -- wu'sibau Bay cat (Catopuma badia, Bornean cat, Bornean bay cat, Bornean marbled cat) -- tchol-kaht |t'Borni'o| Bed (n.) -- sar-tak Behave -- kloshah Behavior -- kloshai Bell (n.) -- kus-vakh Bengal -- bengalfa Bengal tiger (Panthera tigris tigris, Royal tiger) -- tigrei t'Bengal Beringian cave lion (Panthera leo vereshchagini, East Siberian cave lion) -- tauk-lei'o t'Berihndzhiuh † Birman -- bihr'muhn, bihr'man Birth (n.) -- keshtan Bite -- zeshaya (n.), zeshau (v.) Black (adj.) -- nesh-kur Black and white (adj.) -- nesh-wan-kur Black-footed cat (Felis nigripes, Small-spotted cat) -- nesh-kur-ash'yalik kaht Bladder -- vazh-sa'haf (TGV), vazhaf (MGV) Blanket (n.) -- yuk-sai Blind (adj.) -- glan-fam-, glan-famik Blindness -- glan-fam'es Blood -- khaf Blood cell -- khaf-nala Blood clot -- khaf-vihk Blood loss -- khaf-pak Blood poisoning -- khaf-gisaman Blood pressure -- khaf-vihish Blood vessel -- khaf-mev Bloodline -- khaf-zehl Blue tabby -- pla-kur-tahbi Bobcat (Lynx rufus, Luchs, rossige draf, vildkatt, lince rossa, gato montés, αγριόγατος, vaşak, рыжая рысь, ボブキャット, 山猫, 살쾡이) -- bab-kaht Body -- vukhut Bombay -- bam'beifa Bond -- tel (n.), tel-tor (v.) Bone (n.) -- hinek Bottle (n.) -- mashek Bounce -- rukaya (n.), rukau (v.) Bowl (n.) -- yerak Box (n.) -- natuhn Brain (n.) -- shi'nahp (TGV); shad (MGV) Brazilian Shorthair -- pen-isachyafa t'Brazil Breath -- esh Breathe -- esh-tor Breathing (n.) -- eshan Breed -- kosh-ves (n.); ferkatelau (v.) Breeder -- ferkatelausu British Longhair -- brihtanik wu-isachyafa British Semi-longhair -- brihtanik ulef-wu-isachyafa British Shorthair -- brihtanik pen-isachyafa Bronchitis -- eshaf-mev-yonshaya Brown tabby -- khav-kur-tahbi Burmese (Suphalak) -- buhrmuhfa Burmilla -- buhrmihluh|fa| Burmilla Longhair -- buhrmihluh-wu-isachyafa Cage -- kraisek (n.); kraiskau (v.) Calcium -- hinek-tukh California spangled -- wehdapal-kaht t'Kalih'fornyuh Canada lynx (Lynx canadensis, Canadian lynx) -- links t'Kahnuhduh Cancer -- rasahtra Cape lion (Panthera leo melanochaitus) -- miis-lei'o † Capture -- kum (n.), kum-tor (v.) Caracal (Caracal caracal, African lynx, Desert lynx) -- kahruhkahl Care for -- tishau (like); palutunau (tend) Caregiver -- palutunausu Carpal bone -- kar-nik-hinek Carpet -- tol-sai Carrier -- leshek Cartilage -- rihinek Caspian tiger (Panthera tigris virgata, Hyrcanian tiger, Mazandaran tiger, Persian tiger, Turan tiger) -- Khazar-tigrei † Cat (felis, chat, Katze, kat, katt, köttur, gatto, gato, γάτα, kedi, кошка, кот, ネコ, 猫, 고양이) -- kaht Cat bowl -- kaht-yerak Cat breeder -- kaht-ferkatelausu Cat collar -- kaht-talukuv Cat trainer -- kaht-ranausu Catnip -- kaht'nihp Caudal bone (tail bone) -- harr-hinek Cavity -- pi'tauk (body); zud-razh (tooth) Central American jaguar (Panthera onca hernandesii) -- dzhahg'war t'Svitan-Uhmerikuh Cerebral hemorrhage -- shad-khafaya Cerebral tumor -- shad-gnal Certificate -- to-kisev Certification -- to-kisevyan Cervical vertebra -- talu-hinek Chain (n.) -- naf-elakh (TGV), naflakh (MGV) Champion (n.) -- skilamu Chantilly-Tiffany -- Shahn'tihli-Tihfuhni Characteristic (n.) -- noshtra Chartreux -- shar'tru Chausie -- shosi, shasi Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus, guépard, Gepard, ghepardo, guepardo, γατόπαρδος, cetah, duma, çita, гепард, チーター, 猎豹, 치타) -- tchituh Cheetoh -- tchito Chinese desert cat (Felis bieti) -- eshikh-kaht t'Tchainuh Claw (n.) -- spahk Clean -- puyik (adj.); pu-tor (v.) Climb -- man (n.), man-tor (v.) Clouded leopard (Neofelis nebulosa, Panthera nebulosa, Mint leopard) -- wanal-lepuhrd Coat (n., hair) -- ek'isachya Collar (n.) -- talukuv Colon -- pekh-mev Color (n.) -- kur Colorpoint Shorthair -- kur-sfekalik pen-isachyafa Comb -- |isachya-|dref (n.), dref-tor |isachya| (v.) Come -- sarlah Command -- khartaya (n.), khartau (v.) Communicate -- sviribau Communication -- sviribaya Companion -- besu Companionship -- besu'es Confine (v.) -- tviklacha Confinement -- tviklachat Congo lion (Panthera leo azandica, Northeast Congo lion, Uganda lion) -- lei'o t'Kango Conjunctivitis -- bezhun-yonshaya Control -- tash (n.), tash-tor (v.) Controller -- tashsu Cooperate -- terkadau Cooperation -- terkadaya Cornish Rex -- Reks t'Korn'wal Cougar (Puma concolor, Mountain lion, Puma, Catamount) -- suk'kunel-lei'o, pumuh Crawl (v.) -- ukrau Cremate -- vukhut-yontau Cremation -- vukhut-yontaya Crepuscular -- torupik du'neik-ha'gel-wak Curiosity -- mikat'es Curious (adj.) -- mikat-, mikatik Curl (n.) -- tcha Curly (adj.) -- tchan-, tchanik Cymric (Manx longhair, longhair Manx, Semi-longhair Manx Variant, Long-haired Manx) -- kihm'rihk Cyprus -- saipruhsfa Cyst -- shaf Dangerous -- tehvar-bosh|-| Daughter -- ko-fu Deaf (adj.) -- zhu-fam-, zhu-famik Deafness -- zhu-fam'es Death -- tevakh Defecate -- pekhau Defecation -- pekhaya Deformity -- riyeht-shid'es Degenerative myelopathy -- tehn-storaunik plat-wel-ra'has Dental caries -- zud-nehaya Dentition -- zudtra Depend -- nerau Dependable -- nerek|-| Dependent (adj.) -- ner-, nerik Desert -- eshikh Devon Rex -- Reks t'Devuhn Dewclaw -- abru-spahk Diabetes -- ritsuri-nosh t'slor-dau-tukh Diagnose -- nosh-satalau Diagnosis -- nosh-satalaya Diarrhea -- masu-pekh|-nosh| Dig (v.) -- hil-tor Digest (v.) -- skau-tor Digestible -- skau-yehat Digestion -- skaun Digestive tract -- skaun-ek'ur Dinner -- aru-yem Dispense -- tan-tor Dispenser -- tanek Distract -- saglakolau Distraction -- saglakolaya Diurnal (adj.) -- gad-torupik Domestic cat (Felis catus, Felis silvestris catus) -- ha'kel-kaht Domesticate -- ha'kelikau Domesticated (adj.) -- ha'kel-, ha'kelik Domestication -- ha'kelikaya Dominance -- abru'es Dominant -- abrupik Donskoy (Don sphynx) -- danskoi Door -- svep Dosage -- fimah Dose -- fim (n.), fimau (v.) Down hair (undercoat) -- ne-isach (single strand), ne-isachya (multiple strands) Dragon Li -- draguhn li |yoshuhlnak li| Dwarf cat (Dwelf) -- kob-kaht Dwelling (n.) -- kelek Dysentery -- rasah-masu-pekh Dysplasia -- lesek-rasahkos-shidoraya Dystrophy -- nalatra-tehn-storaya Eager -- nayik Eagerness -- nayik'es Ear -- kaluk Earache -- kaluk-kusut Early Middle Pleistocene European cave lion (Panthera leo fossilis) -- tauk-lei'o t'Ten-Mal-Svitanik Le-Suma-Palik Nauf t'Yuropuh † Eastern cougar (Puma concolor cougar) -- she'rak-pumuh Eat -- yokul Eating disorder -- riyeht-yokul-nosh Egyptian mau -- mau t'I'dzhihpt Elbow (n.) -- kar-nef Elbow dysplasia -- lesek-rasahkos-shidoraya t'kar-nef Elegance -- sohk'es Elegant -- sohk-, sohkik Elongated (adj.) -- wuval-, wuvalik Embryo -- ten-kan-bu (TGV), pi'tenkan (MGV) Endocrine gland -- tvi-sau-pi'nafek Endocrine system -- tvi-sau-torektra Endoscope -- tvi-zan-vel Endoscopy -- tvi-zanan Enema -- pekh-razh-pun Energy -- tepul Enjoy -- tizh-tor Enjoyment -- tizh'es Entertain -- gatselau Entertainment -- gatselaya Enthusiasm -- buhl'es Enthusiastic -- buhl-, buhlik Epidemic (n.) -- shal-has-sak Escape -- stron (n.), stron-tor (v.) Esophagus -- yokul-mev Eurasian cave lion (Panthera leo spelaea, European cave lion) -- tauk-lei'o t'Yuropuh-Eizhuh † Eurasian lynx (Lynx lynx, European lynx, Siberian lynx) -- links t'Yuropuh-Eizhuh European Ice Age leopard (Panthera pardus spelaea, Late Pleistocene Ice Age leopard) -- lepuhrd t'Le-Suma-Pal t'Yuropuh † European jaguar (Panthera onca gombaszoegensis) -- dzhahg'war t'Yuropuh † European shorthair -- pen-isachyafa t'Yuropuh European wildcat (Felis silvestris silvestris) -- kwai-kaht t'Yuropuh Euthanasia -- rom-staya Euthanize -- rom-stau Evaluate -- patalavau Evaluation -- patalavaya Evolution -- wakrubaya Evolve -- wakrubau Examination -- linisaya (looking over); nisan (test) Examine -- linisau Excite -- teporilau Excited (adj.) -- teporilal-, teporilalik Excitement -- tepor'es Exercise (n.) -- tusok Exhibit -- gluvaya (n.), gluvau (v.) Exotic (adj.) -- akan|-| (not native); ritsuri|-| (unusual) Exotic shorthair -- ritsuri-pen-isachyafa Expense -- kodona Expensive -- kodonuhk Exploration -- paglayaren Explore -- paglayaret Extinct (adj.) -- ek'tevik Eye (n.) -- bezhun Eyelash -- bezhun-isach Eyelid -- bezhun-wein Face (n.) -- limuk Fall -- tevan (n.), tev-tor (v.) Family cat -- pi'maat-kaht Family pet -- pi'maat-kelek-aushfa Farm (n.) -- uroshal Farm cat -- uroshal-kaht Fast (adj.) -- sahr-, sahris Fat -- thel-, thelik (adj.); thel'a (n.) Father -- sa-mekh (male parent); yatau (to sire) Fatigue -- zung (n.), zung-tor (v.) Fear -- pthak (n.), ptha (v.) Feces -- pekh Feed (v.) -- yem-tor Feline (n.) -- fi'lain|fa| Female -- ko-, koyik (adj.); kofa (n.) Femur -- abru-mal-hinek Feral cat -- funkwai-kaht Ferocious -- keimen|-| Fertile (adj.) -- kanash-, kanashik Fertility -- kanash'es Fetch (v.) -- zaprah Fetus -- tvi-kan-bu (TGV), tenkan (MGV) Fever -- tau Fibula -- vaukh-hinek Fierce -- kei|-| Fishing cat (Prionailurus viverrinus, Felis viverrinus) -- aluk-kuman-kaht Fight -- puk (n.), puk-tor (v.) Flat-headed cat (Prionailurus planiceps) -- pa'ash-patam-kaht Flea -- samm Floor (n.) -- lan-tol Florida panther (Puma concolor coryi) -- pahn'thuhr t'Florihduh Foldex (cat) -- Foldeks Follicle -- pi'haf Follow -- zahal-tor Foot -- ash'ya Footprint -- ash'yaidar Forefoot -- aushfa-el'ru, khom-ash'ya Forest -- laptra Formosan clouded leopard (Neofelis nebulosa brachyurus) -- wanal-lepuhrd t'For'mosuh † Freak (n.) -- rilonfa Friendly -- thraht-, thrahtik Fright -- kolthak Frighten -- koltha Frightened (adj.) -- kolthal-, kolthalik Fun -- mihrsh (n.); mihrsh-bosh|-| (adj.) Fungus -- luk Fur (n.) -- ausachya Furniture -- kvedular Fuzz -- zihn Fuzzy -- zih-, zihik Gall bladder -- thel'a-zalu-nafek Gallstone -- kov s'thel'a-zalu-nafek Game (n.) -- zhagra Gastritis -- skaun-sa'haf-yonshaya Gender -- guv Gene -- tol Gene pool -- tol-patra Genet -- dzhenuht Genetic disease -- tol-has Genetic diversity -- tol-don-ka'es Genetic mutation -- tol-tselaya Genetics (n.) -- tol-tal Genus -- komak Geoffroy's cat (Leopardus geoffroyi) -- kaht t'Dzhefroi German Rex -- Doich-Reks Giant cheetah (Acinonyx pardinensis) -- masuk-tchituh † Gland -- pi'nafek Glove (n.) -- el'rukhut Grass -- yar Grassland(s) -- yartra Gray tabby, Grey tabby -- zhai-kur-tahbi Ground (n.) -- solektra Growl -- urraya (n.), urrau (v.) Guard hair -- si-isach (single strand), si-isachya (multiple strands) Gulf Coast jaguarundi (Puma yagouaroundi cacomitli) -- dzhahg'warundi t'Suk-Tchol-Gef, yag'warundi t'Suk-Tchol-Gef Gums (mouth) -- zud-wadi Habit(s) -- es'merka Hair -- isach (single strand), isachya (multiple strands) Hairball -- isachya-dukal Half-brother -- ulef-sa-kai Half-sister -- ulef-ko-kai Handle (v.) -- el'rekau Handler -- el'rekausu Harm -- klaya (n.), klau (v.) Harness -- kuzhet (n.); kuzh-tor (v.) Havana brown -- khav-kur-kaht t'Havana Head (n.) -- patam Health -- muhl'es Healthy -- muhl-bosh|-| Hear -- zhu-tor Hearing (n.) -- zhu Heart -- khaf-spol Help -- gol'nev (n.), gol-tor (v.) Helpful -- gol-bosh|-| Hemoglobin -- khaf-esh-meil Hemorrhage -- khafaya (n.), khafaya (v.) Hereditary disease -- samekhik has Hernia -- faka Hiccup (hiccough, spasmolygmus) -- huhk (n.), huhk-tor (v.) Hide (v.) -- ip-sut High blood pressure -- pid-khaf-vihish Highlander -- pid-shalfa Highlander Shorthair -- pen-isachyalik pid-shalfa Himalayan (Colorpoint Persian) -- hihmuh'leiyuhnfa Hind foot -- aushfa-ash'ya, pla-ash'ya Hip (n.) -- gaf Hip dysplasia -- lesek-rasahkos-shidoraya t'gaf Hiss -- shisaya (n.), shisau (v.) Hock (n.) -- aushfa-mal-nik Hold -- meskaraya (n.); meskarau (v.) Hole (n.) -- razh House cat -- kelek-kaht Household pet -- kelek-aushfa Howl -- vlut (n.), vlur (v.) Humerus -- abru-kar-hinek Hunger (n.) -- avon Hungry -- k'avon (TGV), avon-bosh (MGV) Hunt -- po'austukaya (n.), po'austukau (v.) Hypercarnivorous -- goh-kahm-yokulanik Hyperglycemia -- pid-nosh t'khaf-slor-tukh Hypertension -- pid-khaf-ne'hish Hyperuricemia -- |ritsuri-|pid-nosh t'vazh-sash svi'khaf Hyperventilation -- nuh'mau-eshan Hypocarnivorous -- danoh-kahm-yokulanik Hypoglycemia -- nuk-nosh t'khaf-slor-tukh Hypotension -- nuk-khaf-ne'hish Hypothermia -- vukhut-falek-pak Hysterectomy (spaying) -- sudef-snem Iberian lynx (Lynx pardinus, Spanish lynx) -- links t'Ai'bihriuh Identical -- ka|-| Identification -- shasutan Ignore -- bau-tor Immature -- rivin-, rivinik Immune -- tefosh-, tefoshik Immune system -- tefosh-torektra Immunity -- tefosh'es Impregnate -- viyatau Improve -- paromilau Improvement -- paromilaya Indian leopard (Panthera pardus fusca) -- lepuhrd t'Ihndiuh Indochinese tiger (Panthera tigris corbetti, Corbett's tiger) -- tigrei t'Ihndiuh-Tchainuh Infect -- vivotau Infection -- vivotaya Inflammation -- yonshaya Inguinal hernia -- neikah-faka Inject -- vipohshau Injection -- vipohshaya Injure -- dash-tor Injury -- dash Inner ear -- tvi-kaluk Insect bite -- ravot-zeshaya Inspect -- linikau Inspection -- linikaya Inspector -- linikausu Interact -- svatorah Interaction -- svatorai Intestine -- pekh-mev Iriomote cat (Prionailurus bengalensis iriomotensis, 西表山猫, ヤママヤー, ヤマピカリャー, メーピスカリャー) -- kaht t'Iri'o'mote Iris (eye) -- kurak Isolate -- sameskarau Isolation -- sameskaraya Itch -- drizh (n.), drizh-tor (v.) Itching (n.) -- drizhan Jaguar (Panthera onca) -- dzhahg'war, yag'war Jaguarundi (Puma yagouaroundi) -- dzhahg'warundi, yag'warundi Japanese Bobtail (日本のボブテイル猫) -- bab-harrfa t'Nipan Jaundice -- kur-nosh t'thel'a-zalu-masu svi'khaf Java tiger (Panthera tigris sondaica, Javan tiger) -- tigrei t'Dzhavuh † Javan leopard (Panthera pardus melas) -- lepuhrd t'Dzhavuh Javanese -- dzhavuhfa Jaw (n.) -- ahs Joint (n.) -- lesek Jump -- spen (n.); spen-tor (v.) Jungle -- nu'ri-masu-laptra Jungle cat (Felis chaus, Reed cat, Swamp cat, Jungle lynx) -- kaht t'nu'ri-masu-laptra Juvenile (n.) -- nu'risu Khaomanee (Khao Manee) -- kau'mani Kick -- psarkaya (n.), psarkau (v.) Kidney -- kapol-nafek Kill (v.) -- stau Kitten (catulus, chaton, Kätzchen, katje, kattunge, gattino, gatito, γατάκι, kedi yavrusu, котенок, 子猫, 仔猫, 小猫, 고양이 새끼) -- kaht-kan Kodkod (Leopardus guigna, güiña) -- koðˈkoð, kod'kod, gwinya Korat (Dork Lao) -- korat Korean Bobtail -- bab-harrfa t'Koriuh Korn Ja -- korn dzha Kurilian bobtail -- bab-harrfa t'Kuril-Vikuvtralar Laceration -- nesh Lacrimal duct -- bezhun-masu-mev Lacrimal gland -- bezhun-masu-pi'nafek Lactation -- thasaya LaPerm -- La'Puhrm Larynx -- shi'spes Leash (n.) -- fulag-zhel Leg -- mal Leopard (Panthera pardus, léopard, luipaard, leopardo, λεοπάρδαλη, leopar, pars, chui, леопард, ヒョウ, ひょう, 豹, 豹子, 레퍼드) -- lepuhrd Leopard cat (Prionailurus bengalensis) -- lepuhrd-kaht Leopardess -- ko-lepuhrd License -- kalihpu Lick -- puhsitaya (n.), puhsitau (v.) Lift -- aberaya (n.); aberau (v.) Lion (Löwe, leeuw, løve, lejon, leone, león, λιοντάρι, aslan, simba, лев, ライオン, 獅子, 사자 , أسد حيوان , אריה) -- lei'o (never "lai'uhn") Lioness -- ko-lei'o Lip -- bru Listen -- nazhu-tor Litter (n.) -- tereteshanu Litter size -- tereteshanu-suk'es Liver (n.) -- nehasamau-nafek (TGV), nehasamek (MGV) Long-haired (adj.) -- wu-isachyal-, wu-isachyalik Longdan tiger (Panthera zdanskyi) -- tigrei t'Long'dan † Lose -- pak-tor Loss -- pak Lost (adj.) -- paki-, pakik Love -- ashaya (n.), ashau (v.) Low blood pressure -- nuk-khaf-vitereteshanuhish Lumbar vertebra -- ne-pla'dor-hinek Lung -- esh-sa'haf (TGV), eshaf (MGV) Lykoi -- lai'koi Lynx (Luchs, los, gaupe, lodjur, lince, λύγκας, vaşak, рысь, リンクス, 山猫, 猞猁, 살쾡이) -- links Maine Coon -- kunfa t'Mein Malayan tiger (Panthera tigris jacksoni) -- tigrei t'Melayu Male -- sa-, sayik (adj.); safa (n.) Maltese -- kaht t'Maltuh Manage -- khartau Management -- khartaya Manager -- khartausu Mane -- talu-isachya Mange -- riyeht-wadi-nosh Manx -- mahnks |kaht t'Vikuvtra t'Mahn| Marbled cat (Pardofelis marmorata) -- marbuhlal-kaht Margay (Leopardus wiedii, Tree ocelot) -- mar'gai, mar'gei Marking (n.) -- ulidaya Masai lion (Panthera leo nubica, Panthera leo massaica, East African lion) -- masai-lei'o Mate (v.) -- katelau Mating -- katelaya Mature -- vin-, vinik (adj.); vin-tor (v.) Meal -- yem Measure (v.) -- thon-tor Measurement -- thon Meat -- kahm Medicate -- hasereh Medication, Medicine -- haseret Mekong Bobtail -- bab-harrfa t'Mi'kang Melanism -- mu-kur'es Melanistic -- mu-kur-, mu-kurik Membrane -- nala-tin Memory -- vokaya Meow, Miao -- myau (n.), myau-tor (v.) Metacarpal bone -- svitan-el'ru-hinek Metatarsal bone -- svitan-ash'ya-hinek Minskin -- mihn'skihn Minuet -- mihnyu'et Minuet Longhair -- wu-isachyalik mihnyu'et Mixed breed -- rish-kosh-ves Mixture -- rish Motion (n.) -- dvunel Motivate -- dvubolau Motivation -- dvubolaya Mountain lion (Puma concolor, Cougar, Puma, Catamount) -- suk'kunel-lei'o, pumuh Mouser -- maus-kumfa Mouth (n.) -- ru'lut Move -- dvun (n.), dvun-tor (v.) Move around -- padvun-tor Move away from -- sadvun-tor Move towards -- nadvun-tor Movement -- dvun Mucus -- prash Mud -- vrel Munchkin -- muhnch'kihn|fa| Munchkin Longhair -- muhnch'kihn-wu-isachyafa Muscle (n.) -- dvunek Muscular -- dvunek-, dvunekik Mutate -- tselau Mutation -- tselaya Muzzle (n., animal face) -- han-ru'lut Myalgia -- dvunek-kusut Myelopathy -- plat-wel-ra'has Napoleon -- Nuh'poliuhn, Na'poli'on Nasal cavity -- han-tauk Nasal septum -- han-temok Nasal sinus -- han-pi'tauk Nasopharynx -- han-drahk Natural (adj.) -- malat-, malatik Nature -- malat Nature reserve, Nature preserve, Bioreserve -- malat-korsautra Nebelung -- neibuhlung Neck (n.) -- talu Nephralgia -- kapol-nafek-kusut Nephritis -- kapol-nafek-yonshaya Nephrolith -- kapol-nafek-kov Nerve (med.) -- wel Nervous system -- welektra Neuralgia -- wel-kusut Neuter (v.) -- snem-tor sakallar Neutered (adj.) -- sakallar-snemalik Ngandong tiger (Panthera tigris soloensis) -- tigrei t'Ngan'dong † Nickname (n.) -- vath-ahm Night blindness -- mu'gel-glan-fam'es Nipple -- thasek-gonaf Nocturnal -- mu-yor-torupik Noise -- ralash Northern snow leopard (Panthera uncia uncia, Ounce) -- desh'rak-izh-lepuhrd Norwegian Forest (Cat) -- laptra-kaht t'Norguh Nose (n.) -- han Nostril -- han-sharu Numb (adj.) -- rikashan-, rikashanik Numbness -- rikashan'es Nutrient -- yem-tanek Nutrition -- yem-tan Obese -- thel'an-, thel'anik Obesity -- thel'an'es Observation -- glantaya Observe -- glantau Ocelot (Leopardus pardalis, Dwarf leopard) -- asuhlat Ocicat -- asi'kaht Oculus -- bezhun Oculus dexter -- gas-bezhun Oculus sinister -- los-bezhun Odontalgia -- zud-kusut Ojos Azules -- o'hoz a'zuleiz Ojos Azules Longhair -- wu-isachyalik o'hoz a'zuleiz Oncilla (Leopardus tigrinus, Little spotted cat, Tigrillo, Tiger cat) -- onsiya Optic nerve -- glan-wel Oregon Rex -- Reks t'Ori'guhn † Organ -- nafek Organ transplant -- nafek-va'prahn Oriental bicolor -- she'rak-eizhyatik dah-kurfa Oriental longhair -- she'rak-eizhyatik wu-harrfa Oriental shorthair -- she'rak-eizhyatik pen-harrfa Origin -- tveshu Ossification -- hinekaya Ossify -- hinekau Otitis -- kaluk-yonshaya Otorrhea -- kaluk-khrasaya Ovarian cancer -- yukal-rasahtra Ovarian cyst -- yukal-masu-haf Ovariectomy -- yukal-snem Ovary -- yukal Overtake (v.) -- fabehal-tor Ovulation -- yukaya Ovulate -- yukau Owner -- ma'su Pad (n.) -- yash Palate -- ru'lut-kamu Pallas' cat (Otocolobus manul, Pallas cat, Manul) -- kaht t'Palas Pancreas -- zalu-nafek Pancreatic cancer -- zalu-nafek-rasahtra Pancreatitis -- zalu-nafek-yonshaya Panther (panthère, panter, pantera, πάνθηρα, pars, namiri, пантера, パンサー, 豹, 표범) -- pahn'thuhr Panthera blytheae -- Pahn'theruh Blaithi'ei † Panthera palaeosinensis -- Pahn'theruh peili'o'sinensihs † Panthera shawi -- Pahn'theruh Shaa'i † Panthera youngi -- Pahn'theruh Yuhngi † Paralysis -- shivaya Paralyze -- shivau Parents -- mekhu Park (n.) -- shi'yar (urban); yartra (wilderness) Patella -- mal-nef-hinek Patrol (n.) -- pabelk Paw (n.) -- aushfa-el'ru (front), aushfa-ash'ya (rear) Peaceful -- sochya-bosh|-| Pelage (coat) -- ek'isachya Pelvis -- dafel Penis -- lok Perceive -- pakashogau Perception -- pakashogaya PerFold (cat) -- Puhr'Fold-kaht Perform -- torper-tor Performance -- torperan Persian (Modern Persian cat) -- puhr'zhuhn |iyi-farsiuhfa| Persian (Traditional Persian cat) -- puhr'zhuhn |ba-farsiuhfa| Persian leopard (Panthera pardus saxicolor) -- lepuhrd t'Farsiuh Pet -- kelek-aushfa (n.); strikkau (v.) Peterbald -- pituhr'bald Phalanges -- uk-hineklar Pharynx -- drahk Pheromone -- dau-meil-tukh Phlegm -- esh-prash Pillow (n.) -- trak Pinna -- si-kaluk Pixiebob (Pixie-bob) -- pihksi-bab Pixiebob Longhair -- pihksi-bab wu-isachyafa Plasma -- bosh-khaf-masu Platform -- skaf Play (v.) -- mavau Playful -- mavau-bosh Pleasure -- sanosh Pleistocene North American jaguar (Panthera onca augusta) -- dzhahg'war t'Le-Suma-Palik Nauf t'Desh'rak-Uhmerikuh † Pleistocene South American jaguar (Panthera onca mesembrina) -- dzhahg'war t'Le-Suma-Palik Nauf t'Khu'rak-Uhmerikuh † Predator -- skyemayek Pregnancy -- k'kan-wak Pregnant -- k'kan Premature -- fe-wakik Premature delivery -- ten-kan-tefuk Prevent -- etlavau Prevention -- etlavaya Prey (n.) -- skyem Problem -- wat Protect -- geretau Protection -- geretaya Puma (Puma concolor, Cougar, Mountain lion, Catamount) -- suk'kunel-lei'o, pumuh Punish -- notofegau Punishment -- notofegaya Pure black (adj.) -- ek'nesh-kur Pure white (adj.) -- ek'wan-kur Purr -- puhr (n.), puhr-tor (v.) Pursue -- zasahr-tor Pursuit -- zasahr Quadriplegia -- keh-shivaya Quadruped -- keh-mal-veh Quality (n.) -- romosh Quick (adj.) -- sahr-, sahris Quickness -- sahr'es Raas -- raas Radio collar -- saurib-talukuv Radius (anat.) -- sik ne-kar-hinek Ragamuffin -- rahguh'muhfihn Ragdoll -- rahg'dal Random -- kafun-, kafunik Rapid (adj.) -- sahr-, sahris Rare -- ritsuri|-| Readiness -- pok'es Ready -- pok|-| Recover -- vetsau Recovery -- vetsaya Red tabby -- yon-kur-tahbi Remember -- vokau Rescue -- korsaya (n.), korsau (v.) Research -- kla-hil (n.), kla-hil-tor (v.) Respiration -- pa'kizh Respiratory arrest -- pa'kizh-pekhaya Respiratory failure -- pa'kizh-vravshaya Respiratory rate -- pa'kizh-tav Respiratory tract -- pa'kizh-ek'ur Restrict -- labronkau Restriction -- labronkaya Retina -- glan-nalatra-tin Retract -- pla'seshau Retractile claw -- pla'seshau-yehat spahk Return -- fun (n.), fun-tor (v.) Ribbon -- sai-zhel Rigid -- stegel|-| Rigidity -- stegel'es Rip -- tres (n.), tres-tor (v.) Rip into pieces -- tresahk-tor River -- pilash Roam -- papulau Roar -- vuyuraya (n.), vuyurau (v.) Robust -- sukkar-, sukkarik Rub -- tetaya (n.), tetau (v.) Rug (n.) -- mlor Run -- sahrat (n.), sahr-tor (v.) Run away -- sasahrat Russian Black -- nesh-kur-kaht t'Rasiya Russian Blue (Русская голубая) -- pla-kur-kaht t'Rasiya Russian Tabby (Русский полосатый) -- tahbi t'Rasiya Russian White -- wan-kur-kaht t'Rasiya Rusty-spotted cat (Prionailurus rubiginosus) -- zhar-dapal-kaht Saber-tooth(ed) cat (Smilodon fatalis, Smilodon gracilis, Smilodon populator, Sabre-tooth cat) -- lipitah-zud-kaht Sacral vertebra -- pla'krus-hinek Safety (n.) -- ek'man'es Sand cat (Felis margarita, Sand dune cat) -- mazhiv-kaht Sandy (color) -- mazhiv-kur Sarcoma -- kahm-rasahtra Savannah -- suh'vahnuhfa (cat); pseth-yartra (place) Scar (n.) -- |skek-|ulidar Scare -- kolthak (n.), koltha (v.) Scared (adj.) -- kolthal-, kolthalik Scavenger -- tevanu-yokulsu Scottish Fold -- heshal-kaluk-kaht t'Skat'luhnd Scottish Straight -- zeh-kaluk-kaht t'Skat'luhnd Scratch -- zhikrazhaya (n.), zhikrazhau (v.) Scratching post -- zhikrazhaun-fek Scream -- she (n.); shei (v.) Scrotum -- sakal-sa'haf Sealpoint (cat) -- siuhl-sfek-kaht See -- gla-tor Seek -- psau Selkirk Rex -- Reks t'Sel'kuhrk, Reks t'Sel'kihrk Selkirk Rex Longhair -- wu-isachyalik Reks t'Sel'kuhrk Semen -- sa-nei-masu Septicemia -- khaf-gisaman Serengeti -- seruhn'getifa Serrade petit -- serad peti Serval (Leptailurus serval, Felis serval) -- servuhl Shape (n.) -- shid Shed (v.) -- foshuhl isachya Shedding (n.) -- isachya-fosha Shin -- ne-mal Ship's cat -- kaht t'masu-hali (TGV), kaht t'mashali (MGV) Short-haired (adj.) -- pen-isachyal-, pen-isachyalik Shoulder (n.) -- tipan Shoulder blade -- tipan-hinek Show -- gluvaya (n.), gluvau (v.) Shy -- fusik Siamese (Wichien-maat) -- sai'ahmfa, sai'ahm-kaht Siberian -- sai'bihriuhfa Siberian tiger (Panthera tigris altaica, Amur tiger) -- tigrei t'Sai'bihriuh Sibling -- kaisu Sick (adj.) -- has-bosh|-| Sickness -- has-mar Side (n.) -- vla Sight -- glan Silent (adj.) -- ralash-fam-, ralash-famik Silver tabby -- haul-kur-tahbi Sinaloan jaguarundi (Puma yagouaroundi tolteca) -- dzhahg'warundi t'Sina'lo'a, yag'warundi t'Sina'lo'a Singapura -- singa'pura, singuh'puruh Six-toed cat -- sheh-gofal-kaht Skeleton -- hinek-teraya (TGV), hinektra (MGV) Skin (n.) -- wadi Skull -- grat Slow (adj.) -- vohr-, vohris Smart (adj.) -- klon|-| Sneeze (n.) -- uhfuk Snowshoe -- izh-ash'elfa Sokoke -- so'ko'ke|i| Somali -- somaliuhfa Sound -- ralash (n.); ralau (v.) South China tiger (Panthera tigris amoyensis, Amoy tiger, Xiamen tiger, Chinese tiger) -- tigrei t'Khu'rak-Tchainuh Southern snow leopard (Panthera uncia uncioides) -- khu'rak-izh-lepuhrd Southwest African lion (Panthera leo bleyenberghi, Katanga lion) -- lei'o t'Khu-Tev'rak-Ahfrikuh Spay -- snem-tor yukallar Spayed (adj.) -- yukallar-snemalik Species -- koshtri Sphynx -- sfinks Spit (v.) -- gruhmashau Spleen -- khaf-nafek Spot (v.) -- glatulaumau Spotted tabby -- dapal-tahbi Spray -- saplaya (n.); saplau (v.) Sri Lanka lion (Panthera leo sinhaleyus, Ceylon lion) -- lei'o t'Sri Langkuh † Sri Lankan leopard (Panthera pardus kotiya, Kotiya, Chiruththai) -- lepuhrd t'Sri Langkuh Sternum -- tuf-hinek Stifle (joint) -- mal-nef-lesek Stomach (n.) -- skaun-sa'haf Stop -- pehkaya (n.), pehkau (v.) Strap (n.) -- zhel Strength -- karik'es Stroke (n., med.) -- shad-kisheya Strong (adj.) -- karik Sturdy -- batai|-| Submission -- ne'es (opp. of dominance); nekhaya (opp. of domination) Submissive -- nepik Submissiveness -- ne'es Subspecies -- ne-koshtri Sumatran tiger (Panthera tigris sumatrae) -- tigrei t'Su'matra Sunda clouded leopard (Neofelis diardi) -- wanal-lepuhrd t'Sunduh Suphalak -- supa'lak, suhpuh'lahk, suhfuh'lahk Surprise -- ak'wikmut (n.), ak'wikmun (v.) Sweat -- wadashaya (n.), wadashau (v.) Swell (v.) -- puv-tor Swelling -- puv Swollen -- puval-, puvalvik Synovial fluid -- lesek-masu Synovial joint -- el-lesek Syringe -- vipohtek Tabby -- tahbi Tail (n.) -- harr Talent -- orenkup'es Tame -- fnau|-| (adj.); fnau-tor (v.) Tapetum lucidum -- bezhun-haulat-tin Tarsal bone -- mal-nik-hinek Teach -- saven-tor Teat -- thasek-gonaf Temperature -- falek'es Tender (adj.) -- yos-, yosik Tendon -- dvunek-tersayek Tendonitis -- dvunek-tersayek-yonshaya Terrified (adj.) -- vashyan-, vashyanik Terrify -- vash-tor Territory -- tsokal Thai -- tai'lahndfa Thick (adj.) -- bali|-| Thickness -- bali'es Thigh -- abru-mal Thighbone -- abru-mal-hinek Thin (adj.) -- wonil|-| Thirst (n.) -- mag Thirsty -- k'mag (TGV), mag-bosh (MGV) Thoracic vertebra (Dorsal vertebra) -- abu-pla'dor-hinek Thorax -- tuf Threat -- nan Threaten -- nan-tor Tibia -- ne-mal-hinek Tiger (Panthera tigris, tigre, tijger, τίγρη, kaplan, тигр, бар, 虎, 호랑이, cọp) -- tigrei (never "taiguhr") Tigress -- ko-tigrei Tired -- k'zung (TGV), zung-bosh (MGV) Tissue (med.) -- nalatra Toe (n.) -- gof Tongue (n.) -- lahv Tonkinese -- tankihnfa Tooth -- zud Torbie -- torbi Tortoiseshell (cat) -- tortuhs-fofa Tournament -- ithagtra Toyger -- toiguhr Train (v.) -- ranau Trainer -- ranausu Training (n.) -- ranaya Trait -- noshtra Tranquilize -- mehizhau Tranquilizer -- mehizhayek Transbaikal snow leopard (Panthera uncia baikalensis-romanii) -- izh-lepuhrd t'Mes-Baikal Transvaal lion (Panthera leo krugeri, Southeast African lion) -- lei'o t'Trahnz'val Trap -- pash (n., general term), pashek (device); pash-tor (v.) Trauma -- khreya Treat -- skasaya (n.), skasau (v.) Treatment -- skasaya Tree -- lap (n.); vilapovau (v.) Tremble -- welhutaya (n.); welhutau (v.) Trinil tiger (Panthera tigris trinilensis) -- tigrei t'Trinil † Trust -- sahrafen (n.), sahrafel (v.) Tumor -- gnal Turkish Angora -- ahngoruh t'Tuhrkiye Turkish Van -- vahn|fa| t'Tuhrkiye Ukrainian levkoy -- lev'koi t'Ukra'yina Ulcer -- razhen Ulna -- tvik ne-kar-hinek Umbilical cord -- tersau-elakh Umbilicus -- kesazh Uncommon -- ritsuk|-| Urinate -- vazhau Urination -- vazhaya Urine -- vazh Use -- is (n.), is-tor (v.) Variant, Variation -- vuhnaya Variety -- vuhna'es Vein -- os-khaf-mev Vertebra -- plat-hinek Veterinarian -- aushfa-hassu Vibrissa (pl. Vibrissae) -- olau-isach Violence -- khrash Violent -- khrashik Virus -- rihak Vision -- gla'es Vocalization -- spesaya Vocalize -- spesau Voice (n.) -- spes Vomit -- pluhk (n.), pluhk-tor (v.) Wag (v.) -- los-gas'rak-tor |harr| Wander (v.) -- blihmau Wanhsien tiger (Panthera tigris acutidens, Antique tiger) -- tigrei t'Wan'shyen † Warn (v.) -- vikau Warning (n.) -- vikaya Wart -- gakh Water (n.) -- |mon-|masu Water bowl -- mon-masu-yerak Weak (adj.) -- kobat|-| Weakness -- kobat'es Weight -- rasath West African lion (Panthera leo senegalensis, Senegal lion) -- lei'o t'Tev'rak-Ahfrikuh Whisker -- limuk-olau-isach White lion -- wan-kur-lei'o White tiger -- wan-kur-tigrei Width -- eik-vath Wild (adj., not tame) -- kwai|-| Wildlife biologist -- ha-talsu t'kwai-aushfatra Wildlife management -- khartaya t'kwai-aushfatra Win -- skil (n.), skil-tor (v.) Winner -- skilfa, skilsu Withers (n.) -- tipan-tauf Womb -- sudef Work -- ar'kadan (n.), ar'kada (v.) Wound -- skek (n.); skek-tor (v.) Wrist -- kar-nik X-ray -- vak-zehl (n.), vak-zehl-tor (v.) Yard (n.) -- ker Yawn -- luvaya (n.), luvau (v.) Young (adj.) -- nu'ri|-| Yowl -- urvlut (n.), urvlur (v.) Category:Vulcan